


Soulmates

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn’t the brightest boy, Cringe, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates AU, despite being a sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: When Adrien finally turns 16 and looks into the mirror to see who his soulmate is, he gets confused.





	Soulmates

Adrien lives in a world where soulmates existed, two halves of a whole ripped apart and forced to live their lives searching for eachother, to be whole again. The only clue anyone had to see who their soulmate was to gaze at your reflection when your soulmate was looking upon their own. The two half’s of a soul get confused about which half belongs to which being, altering what one could see in their reflection. 

When Adrien turned 16, he was sure his Father wasn’t going to install a full length mirror in his bedroom. Every other kid, Adrien’s age, got their first full length mirror at this age, it was the only way one could see their soulmate. 

His Father losing his Mother really put a strain on their relationship but an even bigger strain on his Father’s relationship with romance and love, Adrien wasn’t an idiot, he saw the way Nathalie looked at him when she thought no one was watching and he knows his Father has noticed it too. Yet, the man could never allow himself to be happy, didn’t even try. He just pretended that he didn’t catch her staring or that he, him, stared at her sometimes too.

On the morning of his 13 birthday, he was awoken by a sharp knock on his bedroom door. He groggily opened his eyes and peered at his digital alarm clock on his stand, 6:30AM, it was Nathalie, here to run him by his schedule. 

“Plagg.” He whispered to the tiny kitten who was still curled up on his pillow. The Kwami didn’t budge though “Plagg!” His hissed a little loudly. The God just opened one of his eyes and gave him a bitch face. “You gotta hide now.” 

Plagg groaned before using his powers to seep through the bed until he was laying on the soft carpet underneath, he didn’t even have to move a muscle. 

“Lazy.” Adrien muttered before sitting up and making himself look decently presentable. “Come in.” He called loudly, upon hearing a second knock. 

The door opened and to his surprise, his Father walked in. 

“Father?” He yelped, scrambling to get out of bed. Gabriel looked at his with an unreadable expression, the young boy faltered under his Intense gaze, worried he had done something wrong already. 

“Happy Birthday, Adrien.” His voice came out softly, Adrien gasped in surprise. His blond locks bounced as he whipped his head up at his Father, Gabriel was refusing eye contact as he glared a hole into the carpet. “Nathalie!” He suddenly called before stalking out of the room, Adrien watching in confusion. 

A few minutes later, Nathalie came strutting into his room, Gorilla on her trail carrying a large object covered by a sheet. Adrien’s heart started to hammer in his chest as his hopes started to rise, was that a mirror?

“Happy Birthday, Adrien.” Nathalie wished, her face as stoic as ever but Adrien saw a glint of something in her eye. “This is from your Father.” Gorilla placed the object on the ground with such delicacy that Adrien didn’t even knew he possessed. Nathalie pulled the cloth of the object to reveal that it was indeed a mirror. Adrien felt excitement bubble in his chest as he realised that this was it, he was finally going to see his soulmate. 

“May, I?” He cautiously asked, gesturing to the mirror with a shaky hand. If Nathalie noticed his nerves she was kind enough not to point them out. She nodded her head curtly and motioned for Gorilla to follow her out the room, giving him some privacy.

Adrian took a deep breath, nerves eating him alive. He took a caution step to the right of the mirror, wanting to inspect it first. It looked to me some sort of antique, it was in impeccable condition he noted. He slid his hand over the frame and smiled lightly to himself, it was perfect. His hand slide behind it, curiously as he turned he head behind it to see what was on the back, could he hang it up? His green eyes widen as he saw a white envelope attached to the back. 

He carefully plucked it out and inspected it, his hands almost shook when he read his name on the front of the envelope in eerily familiar handwriting.   
“Mother?” He whispered to himself, eyes moistening already. He carefully opened the letter and begin to read. 

My dearest Adrien, 

If your reading this than that means two things,   
1\. Happy 16th Birthday!   
2\. I’m sorry I’m not there to do it in person

Adrian stopped reading to wipe away his tears. 

I am writing this in hopes that I can say these things to you personally but at this point in time I don’t have much hope left. Your 16 and I would do anything to be there with you when you look into the mirror for the first time and see your soulmate. See the pure look of happiness on both your faces when you see each other for the very first time...  
If I’m not there in person remember that I’m there with you in spirit, always my child.  
Especially with this matter..see this mirror? It was mine, This is the same Mirror that I looked through and into your Father’s eyes for the very first time. My heart swelled with pure joy the moments I laid eyes on him. Don’t tell your Father I said this but he cried when we first saw each other. He has always been an emotional man, I fear that his emotions are what will get to him one day...   
Please, Adrian, I know it’s your birthday and I don’t want to make you feel grim but watch over him. As the days blur into many and my body grows weaker, I can sense a darkness growing within him and it scares me...

This letter seems too short but there is only so much I can write to you. I love you with all my heart and wish we never had to part so soon. I hope that you make me proud and become a fine young man some day.

All my love, sweetheart, 

-Mom   
xx

Adrien was full blown crying as he read the letter, his heart ripped into two. He missed her so much, he just wished she was here today. 

“Adrien?” Plagg called, zipping out from under the bed and over to his choosen. “Are you okay?”  
Adrien didn’t respond, he just curled up on the floor and let his emotions run his body ragged. Plagg furrowed his brows, he didn’t know what to do! He noticed the stray letter next to the blonde boy and picked it up. His green catlike eyes skimmed over the words, his own heart breaking for his kitten. He flew down on Adrien back, gently patted his hair as he spoke.”Kid, I-I don’t really know what to say, Kwami’s don’t have Mother’s or Father’s, but the other Kwami, there like family to me, I couldn’t even. Imagine the pain your going through right now, I’d kill me to lose someone. I’m so proud of you for always holding it together but your allowed to cry, okay? Let it all out and when you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.” Plagg took a deep breath and flew over to Adrien’s bed, giving the boy some space.

...

Adrian woke up by a harsh tug to his hair, he yelped and sat up to see Plagg staring at him. “Plagg! What the fu-“ he was cut of by Plagg pointing behind him. A little frighten, Adrien whipped his head around to see the mirror directly behind him. He was about to question his Kwami when he noticed that the mirror wasn’t reflecting him. “What the?” He whispered as he crawled closer towards it. Suddenly a girl appeared in the mirror, making Adrien gasped.   
Just fell backwards and crawled away, completely horrified. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Plagg wondered, staring at the mirror and seeing a pretty girl, she look slightly familiar?

“H-her..” Adrien stuttered, still in shock. Plagg furrowed his brow, what? 

“Whew, That’s all? So kid, who’s the lucky girl?” He tried to keep his voice up beat. He knew the girl looked familiar but she definitely wasn’t baker girl, Tikki was going to be upset.

“It’s Juleka.” He whispered in shock as he watched his classmate apply eyeliner in the mirror, waving a little before continuing. Adrien waved numbly back as he continued to watch the scene. Juleka and Luka were both getting ready as they packed their bags for school. Adrien’s eyes widen as he realised he too had to get to school. “Plagg, what’s the time?” He practically screeched as he scrambled to get up. Plagg hovered over Adrien’s mobile phone, pressing the home screen and reading the digital numbers on the screen.

“8:40” Plagg yawned before curling up next to the phone. Adrien felt his heart drop in fear. He was still for just a moment before the adrenaline kicked in. The blonde haired boy sprung up from his spot, terrified of being late, and rang as fast as he could to this bathroom to get ready. 

“Plagg, Hide!” He whispered yelled from the en-suite, “Nathalie with me here any minute now!” 

In record time the boy was ready for school, slightly devilish then usual but still presentable non the less. He heard the familiar knock on his door signally Nathalie’s arrival. He nodded to his Kwami, who had just hidden in his inner jacket pocket. 

“Coming” Adrien called, walking to the door and opening it. Nathalie gave him a once over, instantly noticing his lack of presentation today but chose not to make a note on it. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, she must have been going easy on him since it was his birthday, he thought. Although when he closed his door behind him, he didn’t miss the way her eyes flitted over to his mirror, concern on her features, it made him uncomfortable. “Shall we go then?” He cheerful asked, a little over the top. She frowned before nodding, turning on her heel and leading the way to the car. As soon as she wasn’t looking Adrien’s smile disappeared, his shoulders dropping with his mood. He felt horrible, a small part of him was hoping that Ladybug would have been his soulmate, he felt disappointed in himself that he wasn’t good enough for her.

He also felt jealousy spike in his cheats when he realised that that ment that Ladybug had a soulmate out there, one that wasn’t him, was it that guy she was so keen on? He shook the bad thoughts out of his head, he didn’t need to focus of the negatives. 

On the brighter note, his soulmate was Juleka! Sure, he didn’t like her like that but they were meant for eachother, he was sure that he could learn to love her. She was quiet but she was kind, attraction also wasn’t a huge problem, she was a very pretty girl. He nodded to himself as he sat down in the backseat of the limo, he would make this work. First, he needed to talk to her and get to know her better. He stared at the window, watching the world blur past as he formulated a plan. 

...

The bell for school rang loudly, echoing in Adrien’s ears, yet he barely noticed it. As soon as he arrived at school he had spotted Juleka sitting under the stair case with Rose. He froze up instantly, not knowing what to say. He knew he needed to talk to her when she was alone, this was a sensitive topic after all. 

“Hello? Sunshine?” Alya laughed as she waved her hand in front of his face. Adrien jumped at the intrusion, a tad freaked out. 

“Uh, yeah?” He asked, turning his head back to where Juleka was, only to not find her there. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, a little concern but mainly curious. He hesitated before giving her what he hoped was a convincing smile. 

“Yeah, why?” He really didn’t need her using her reporter skills on him. He wanted to talk to Juleka alone first before anyone else found out. Alya squinted her eyes at him, like she was trying to see through his soul and find out what was the matter with him. Adrien knew that she knew he turned 16 today, that he could see his soulmate from today onwards, he needed to calm down so she didn’t pry. Adrien tried to relax his tense muscles and act natural, it must have work before she shrugged and pulled him to class by his wrist. 

“Come on, will be late.” He just happily dragged along behind her, disappointed in himself for ruining his chance with Juleka.

...

“Good morning Class!” Miss Bustier greeted as her class all sat down in their assigned seats. There were a few grumbled replies from the still tired children and a very perky hello from Miss Rose Lavillant. Miss Bustier smiled at the sweet girl before clearing her throat. “Okay, today class, we’re starting a new project, you’ll need to work in pairs and-“ 

“Can I work with Juleka?” A voice interrupted her. She blinked in shock as she was Adrien Agreste standing at his desk, his arm raised above his head (despite the fact that he interrupted her.) 

Everyone else in the class seem as shocked as she was, all sending the boy looks of curiosity. The teacher’s green eyes swept up to glance at Juleka to see her sending a nervous look to a shocked Rose. 

“Um,” she started, staring at Adrien’s hopeful face. The boy never asked for much, ever. Always following orders and catching whatever life threw at him. “It depends on what Miss Couffaine wants.” She smiled awkwardly. Everyone in the class turned their heads towards Juleka, who falters under their gazes. “Juleka?” Miss Bustier called.

The dark haired girl was silent for a few seconds, red eyes glancing to Rose for support. The smaller, blonde haired girl nodded at her, throwing an encouraging smile into the mix. Juleka closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

“Yeah, I’ll be his partner.” She breathed out, even smiling a little. Adrien’s smiled doubled at that, already packing up his desk and moving to the back of the class. On lookers like Alya and Marinette just stared in complete and utter confusion. Adrien was kind to all , yes, but he did have a specific group of friends he was closer to and Juleka just wasn’t one of them. 

The blonde boys hands trembled with nerves and his feet climbed each and every step towards his soulmate. Juleka, sat at the second to last row, she too looked nervous. Adrien sighed in relief, at least he wasn’t the only one. 

He finally arrived at the end on the desk, Juleka sat directly in the middle. He placed his stuff on the end of the desk and sat down, practically as far away from her as he could. He heard her sigh, was she disappointed in his cowardliness? He felt a punch to the gut, he never wanted her to feel the she couldn’t rely on him. He took a deep breath, mustering up all the confidence he had inside of him and pushed his belongings across the desk and closer to her. Juleka jumped at the movement , whipping her head towards him and watching him with alluring red eyes, hidden behind a curtain of black hair. 

“H-hey.” He stuttered out a greeting. She gave him an odd look before returning his greeting. 

“Hi” She quietly replied,before turning her attention back to the front of the class as Miss Bustier finished explaining the new project. Adrien only half listened as he formulated a plan to casually bring up their soul bond. He was quite surprised that Juleka hadn’t mentioned anything about it yet, she wasn’t as gossipy and girly as other girls in his class but Soulmates were a big thing to almost everyone. Maybe she didn’t care about soulmates? His heart felt like it stopped at the very thought. It wasn’t unheard of that some individuals reject their soulmates, to choose their own love, but, Juleka smiled at him this morning in the mirror, she looked happy.

“Adrien?” He jumped out of his train of thoughts to see Juleka looking at him, concern on her features.

“What? Y-yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled, as he organised his desk, ready to work. He slyly turned his head towards her to see that she wasn’t paying any attention to him anymore, booting up her Ipad instead. “So, Juleka..” he started, trying to gain her attention again. The girl turned her head towards him, her eyes never leaving her IPad screen as she opened up a new writing document. 

“Hmm?” She hummed as she signal for him to continue. He hesitated for a second before just blurting it out. 

“What’s your thoughts on Soulmates?” 

Juleka seemed to almost choke at the question, her eyes flickering up behind him. He turned his head to see what she was glancing at, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Rose was at her usual spot in the back, she was him staring and gave him a small wave. He smiled back before turning back to the girl next to him, awaiting an answer. 

“I..I think they’re nice.” She whispered to herself before looking up again, once again she looked like she was looking past him, rather than at him. Adrian just figured that it was most likely nerves, she was a shy girl after all. “To have someone that is perfect for you, your other half, knowing that you complete each other, it’s beautiful.” She has a small smile on her face that was flushed a light pink. Adrien felt himself smile slightly to himself, she was right, soulmates were one of the worlds best treasures. 

“So, um..about your soulmate?” He whispered, leaning over to her so no one else could hear. She tensed up, whipping her head around to face him, panic in her eyes.

“You know?” She whispered-yelled. Adrien was very confused in that moment. 

“What of course I know. I found out this morning actually.” He smiled as Juleka paled. 

“Y-you did?” She seemed genuinely surprised and more than a tad mortified. Adrien was confused, why was she acting as if she didn’t see him in the mirror this morning? 

“Yes?” He drawled out. “I saw you in my mirror this morning. I’m 16 today...”

Juleka’s eyes widen as she finally realised what he was implying. 

“You- what?” She blurted out. She ran her hands threw her hair, pushing her fringe away for a second before it fell back in place. 

“Are you telling me you didn’t see me this morning?” He whispered, scared what that might mean for him. 

“No, I saw MY soulmate.” She deadpanned, Adrien furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Was she trying to flirt with him? Should he flirt back? He placed his elbow on the desk and lent towards her, giving her what he hoped was a devilish smile. Juleka’s eyes widen as she sat up straight and scooted her chair away from the weird boy. 

“So your telling me that you did indeed she a blonde, handsome fellow in the mirror this morning?” He threw in a wink for good measures. Juleka desperately looked around the classroom for help, why her?

“No, I didn’t-“ Adrien’s visibly deflated. “I did see a beautiful blonde-“ He perked back up as he saw a small smile make its way to her lips. “Girl, my soulmate Rose.” 

“Wait, what?” Adrien froze, what the actual fuck. His head whipped around to said girl to see her already looking at him, an amused grin on her lips. “But, I-I y-you and I,mirror, 16, morning, Moth-er.” Adrien’s head was reeling, he didn’t understand what was happening! Why didn’t he have a soulmate? Well he did, Juleka, but she had Rose, where did that leave him? He had never heard of unrequited Soulmates before, was he the first? 

“Hey, Adrien. Calm down.” Juleka whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked around the classroom, thankful that they were at the back of the room, so no one had noticed the boys internal dilemma. “Maybe you just made a mistake?” 

“Yeah!” Rose perked up, She had been listening to their entire conversation. “Jules and I have been paired since I turned 16 three months ago.” She smiled kindly, concern on her face and a smidgen of worry. Adrien wouldn’t blame her he was trying to claim her soulmate as his own. 

“No” Adrian muttered, his hands clamped on either side of his head. “I know what I saw.” 

“What did you see exactly?” Rose perked up again, trying to be helpful. Adrien tried his hardest not to to glare at the girl, he couldn’t help but feel jealous that she got his soulmate (dispite the fact that just this morning he was disappointed in having Juleka as a soulmate.). 

“I looked in the mirror I got for my birthday and saw Juleka getting ready...” he saw both the girls looks of disbelief, which irritated him. “You were putting on your eyeliner, which by the way you might need another stick, your accuracy is going down because how short it is. Anyway just after you finished the left eye, you waved.” Juleka’s looked panicked as she recalled her morning exactly as he told the story, even if he were to make it up, their was no way he could have guessed that her eyeliner stick was almost done. 

Rose and Juleka both looked at eachother with wide eyes, he was telling the truth. 

“I can’t be your Soulmate!” Juleka’s panicked, she run her fingers violently threw her hair, trying to release some of her pent up stress. 

“Hey, Jules. Calm down.” Rose almost instantly whispered, trying to calm her girlfriend. “Maybe, their was some mistake? Soulmates are supposed to see each other and-“ 

“I didn’t make a mistake! I saw it clear as day okay! Juleka and Luka were both getting ready for school and-“ 

Adrien froze as he realised what he had just said. Juleka AND Luka, Luka, Juleka’s older brother was also in the mirror. They were both in the mirror! How? 

Realisation crossed Rose features, while Juleka and Adrien both freaked out still. 

“Honey? Jules?” Rose called but her girlfriend was blanking out as she worked herself up. “Juleka!” She snapped louder. A few other classmates jumped at her volume, whipping their heads around curiously. Rose paid them no mind as she smiled reassuringly at her soulmate. “Can you please tell Adrien about your living arrangement with Luka?” Both Juleka and Adrien gave Rose looks of confusion. 

“But why-“ 

“Pretty please?” She even went as far as to stick her bottom lips out. Juleka sighed, giving in and turning to face Adrien once again. 

“You’ve been to my house, it’s a boat. Dispite how big it looks we have limited rooms on it so Luka and I kind share a room. We have our own little spaces. Half is mine, half is his. So it’s all cool.” She shrugged. Adrien nodded as he listened, throwing glances at Rose every know and again, hoping that her facial expression will give away what she was trying to do. 

“Yeah, you have your own space but surely their are some things you’d have to share, right?” Rose asked, giving Juleka and expected look. Juleka furrowed her brow at her girlfriend but spoke anyway. 

“Well, yeah. We share a bathroom, heater, um closet, since the room originally only had one..Uh.” She stopped to think about what else they shared.

“Mirror?” Rose helpfully suggested. 

“Yeah, we share a mirror...” Juleka confirmed. Adrien yawned as he blink tiredly at his tablet, this conversation turned from weird to boring really fast. Rose smiled cheekily at Juleka as she waited for her girlfriend to catch on to what she just confirmed. Juleka blinked slowly as her brain caught up. 

“Fuck!” 

Adrien jumped at Juleka’s sudden outburst.

“Do you see now?” Rose excitedly asked. Juleka nodded her head enthusiastically, a grin plastered on her features. 

“I can’t believe it! His going to be so excited!”

Adrien was completely lost on the conversation and a little irritated that they weren’t filling him in. He decided to clear his throat, just to remind them of his presence. Both the girls jumped, as though they forgot he was even their. When they turned to him, both girls had devilish smirks on their features, Adrien suddenly regretted involving himself again. 

“What?” He asked nervously.

“Can I ask you a question?” Juleka smiled far to sweetly. 

“Yes?” He was nervous. 

“Was I the only person you saw in the mirror?” 

Really? She was starting this again? Why was she so worried about being his soulmate? She had Rose,couldn’t she just let him suffer alone in peace?

“Yes!” He groaned. 

“Really? So Luka wasn’t there? I thought you said you saw both of us earlier?” 

“Actually-“ Adrien paused. Wait, he did see Luka in the mirror, does that mean? He focussed back into the present to see both girls smirking at him still. “H-how?” 

“Jules and Luka only have one mirror in their room.” Rose laughed, the whole ordeal was really amusing to her. Adrien still looked lost so the girl took pity on the poor boy and explained it for him. “Even though Juleka is my soulmate, when her and I see eachother in the mirror, I always see Luka walking around in the background.” 

Suddenly it made sense to Adrien. Luka, Luka was his soulmate. 

“Oh.” His cheeks burned red as he felt his heart rate pick up. He brought his hand to his chest to try and calm himself. What was happening? He never felt like this when he ‘discovered Juleka was his soulmate’. 

“Adrien?” 

He snapped his head up and p see Juleka smiling softly at him, her smirk long gone.

“Would you like to come over after school? I’m sure Luka would love to meet you.”   
Butterflies erupted in Adrien’s stomach as nerves started to get to him, what would Luka say? Will he be Happy? Disappointed? Will he-

“Yes.” Adrien forced out, he wasn’t going to allow his anxiety ruin this for him. “Yes, I’d love too!”


End file.
